


i'm going rogue (and no one can stop me)

by angstlairde



Series: rogue 'verse [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And liberal use of italics and parentheses, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cass gets a girlfriend, Cop AU, Detective AU, Dex's Diner is the new Big Belly Burger, Dialogue Heavy, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Explicit Language, F/M, Human K-2SO, I promise but its slowburn and they dont do feelings, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, In which there is backstory amd flashbacks, Inner Dialogue, Jyn Erso-centric, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Partisans are the League of Assassins, Vigilante AU, Will turn very Arrow-y, Yes this is a rebelcap fic, draven's not a dick, just think every action/drama/crime/romance and add confusion and delay, kyber is a drug, the undercity is like the glades, unrealistic healing time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Jedha City was the most crime-ridden city in the country. So many changes for the better, but today it still remains as one of the most crime-ridden cities. Everyone has lost something, suffered for something, and one thing they all have in common is the hate for the corrupt business men that still manage to get their grubby hands on the city.But they had better get ready to fight.A leader has risen from the ashes of hate and the remains of regret to take the city back.....Jyn Erso is a detective for Jedha City Police Department, and will doing anything within the law to get revenge for her father.Rogue is a vigilante and is under no such inhibitions to use the law; she goes above it.....**EDIT 2-1-18**I did a little editing in the tags, title, and chapters, and will be starting to publish again. I can't say how regularly I will update, but I definitely haven't forgotten, and I definitely still want to write this. Thank you all for being such a supportive audience, and couldn't do this without you! <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, my pet project that i will love forever... whether or not I finish is a completely different story
> 
> Lol, hopefully I will updated around a week-ish, just bare with me

 

Gun shots echoed through the warehouse as a small figure dressed in a dark red leather jacket with the hood up and black pants scaled a ladder leading to the catwalk, crisscrossing the ceiling, and disappeared into shadow. On the catwalk, three men in dark shirts and pants, stopping shooting as the searched frantically for the missing person.

The person dropped suddenly in the midst of them, and struck out, disarming two at the same time with its truncheons, used one of them as a human shield against the other, then pushed that man against the attacker, knocking them both off the narrow path. The last one very bravely tried to take it out, but judo flipped him over its shoulder to the floor below.

The person jumped over the railing onto the floor, and walked out of the building. Once safe on the roof of a warehouse across the street and out of range of cameras, it pushed its hood back to reveal a woman in her early twenties. She had dark tied back in a bun, and eyeliner smudged around her eyes. She touched a finger to her ear.

“Bo - Nightwatch, was that all?”

A crackle came across the comm.

“Yeah, Rogue, that was it. Did you get what they were after?”

“Yeah, I sure did.”

“Rogue” pulled a small hard drive from the front pocket of her hoodie.

“Now, let’s see what’s so important,” she muttered.

 

* * *

 

_Bzzt, bzzt._

A groan.

_Bzzt, bzzt._

Detective Jyn Erso rolled over and answered her phone.

“Erso.”

“Where the hell are you, Jyn?! I texted you half an hour ago!” her cop-friend-she-worked-with-a-lot-but-don't-you-dare-call-him-partner Cassian Andor yelled into her ear.

Jyn groaned and rolled out of bed, rolling her sore shoulder.

"I had a long night," she insisted, pulling on a clean pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt, leather jacket, and combat boots. So yeah, she didn't look much like your average detective, but she got her job done.

"I'll be there in ten," she promised.

"You better be."

True to her word, she was pulling in the parking lot of Jedha City Police Department ten minutes later, cup of coffee in her hand.

Cassian was waiting by her desk.

"There's something you need to see."

He lead her back to his desk, where his computer monitor had paused security feed on it.

"There was a break in at one of KrenTech buildings last night, one of the old facility turned warehouse down at the docks. This was caught on the ground floor cameras," he told her, leaning across her to play the feed.

The camera feed showed eleven men entering the building, all armed with guns, and seemed to know where they were going. They split, six standing guard, the others rooting through the old office.

While they were busy snooping, a hooded figure suddenly dropped in the midst of the six and was a blur, taking them all out within minutes. Then the figure disappeared off camera. 

The other five glanced at each other and split up, three going back the way they came and two going the other.

Again, a figure dropped from the ceiling and took out the two quickly, and stooped to pick something off the floor. Then it disappeared again.

It reappeared less than two minutes later to chase the three remaining into the main warehouse and up into the ceiling. The figure disappeared then reappeared in the middle, effectively taking - killing - them. It ran out of the building a few seconds later.

Jyn frowned at the screen.

"I didn't know the security cameras still worked," she muttered softly, leaning against the desk to stare intently as the feed restarted.

"Yeah, neither did I," Cassian said, rubbing his eyes. "Kay called me early this morning to tell me."

Jyn rolled her eyes; she and the forensic scientist didn't get along very well to put it lightly, and Cassian had to put up with their shit.

"So, does he regularly hack the security cameras across town?" She asked dryly, crossing her arms and leaning her hip against Cassian's desk.

Cassian huffed.

"No, he only does it occasionally... I think."

"Reassuring," Jyn said snidely, pushing off the desk as Captain Draven walked by.

"Andor, I presume you showed Erso your ‘very important video?’" 

It was a rhetorical question, and they all knew it, so Draven hardly paused to go on to say,

"Krennic himself is here, and is demanding to speak with my best people."

Jyn smiled savagely.

"Oh, you do care," she said, brushing past him.

"Its not a matter of caring, Erso, just a matter of common sense."

He sighed, exasperated, than gestured over his shoulder.

"You better go, Andor, before she makes a mess we can't fix."

Cassian snapped upstraight and nodded.

"Yeah, I better go."

He walked off after his partner - because, yes, they were partners, Erso didn't play well with anyone else - and Draven thought he heard the officer muttering something under his breath in Spanish.

Orson Krennic was one of the richest men in Jedha City - and also one of the most hated.

He was an arrogant man, cruel and ambitious, and stopping at nothing to get his way. He earned his money from skiving off other inventions as his own - once such inventor who suffered was Jyn's father. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Run! Jyn, go, Stardust, you have to get out! It’s not safe, GO!”_

_._

_._

_._

_"Mama! Don’t leave me, please!”_

_._

_._

_._

_"Keep going, Jyn!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Galen, my old friend."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Naturally, seeing Krennic sitting primly in the Captain's office made her blood boil, and and she could've easily shot him then and there, but that would've made more mess than Cassian was willing to clean up for her. Cassian caught her arm before they entered, and gave her a look.

"Be careful."

Jyn swallowed.

She nodded. 

He let go of her arm and pulled open the door.

"Orson Krennic," Jyn said professionally. She was going to keep her temper this time and make Kay buy the shots next time. "I'm Detective Jyn Erso, and this is my colleague Officer Cassian Andor."

He knew her name, that much was obvious by the way his eyes widened and his glanced over her. He probably wouldn't say anything, but you never knew.

"Pleasure to meet you both," he said pleasantly - unpleasantly -, standing and holding out a hand to shake. 

Jyn ignored him and moved to pick up the manilla file on the desk, and Cassian leaned against the door frame to watch.

Krennic obviously wasn't used to being ignored; he made a slight face like he drank soured milk and sat back down.

"I hope you are doing everything in your power to find out who did this," he said pretentiously, acting concerned.

Jyn glanced up from the file - She didn't actually need to read it - and raised an eyebrow.

"Or what? You'll put us out of business? We're the police, Mr. Krennic, not some local business," she said, all open faced and straightforward (it was an act) and continued, "besides, I thought the building was empty."

She leaned casually against the desk and stared him down.

He gulped.

"Well, I don't want anyone to think people can run rampant through our city unchecked," he said, recovering and clasping his hands together in front of him. "Have you caught then yet?"

Jyn glanced over to Cassian.

"They're dead."

Krennic was surprised.

“They are? Who killed them?” he quickly demanded.

Jyn hesitated, and Cassian spoke up.

“We don’t know, sir, but we are working very hard to find out.”

Krennic narrowed his eyes and glanced between the two of them.

“What do you mean? You mean there is a killer running rampant through our city?”

He continued before either Jyn or Cassian could reply.

“Now, I don’t like that there was a break-in at one of my buildings, but to kill the offenders is unacceptable.”

Cassian broke in here, moving closer to the man.

“Mr. Krennic, we understand you have been through a lot, but the police and our  detectives are doing everything they can to find this person. Maybe you should go home,” he suggested, “take a break, and come back in a few days.”

Krennic didn’t seem to like the idea, but when Captain Draven walked in at the end of Cassian’s speech, the captain seemed to agree with Cassian.

“Andor has a good idea, Mr. Krennic. You should go home and rest.”

That settled it.

Krennic rose and shook Captain Draven’s hand, offered his hand to Jyn, who ignored him, and tried to shake Cassian’s, who followed Jyn out the door.

Cassian cornered Jyn in the hall of the building, caught her arm and trapped her in the corner.

“What the hell?!”

“ _Ay_   _por dios,_ Jyn _,_ we seriously need to work on your people skills,” he muttered, rubbing his face again. 

Jyn crossed her arms angrily.

“You know what he did,” she hissed, staring him down. She was trying to look tough, and she was, but fear, and anger, and indignation, and bad memories were seeping through her facade.

“Jyn, I know what he did, but you can’t let him get to you. Not now. You know we’re having trouble continuing the investigation, but you and I are both doing the best we can.”

Jyn blew out her breath, puffing up her bangs, and she uncrossed and recrossed her arms.

“Fine,” she ground out. “But you have to do all the talking next time.”

She pushed him off and stormed away, and he let her go, knowing she needed her space. She’d feel better once she’d punched something.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bodhi was waiting outside the precinct for her when she left at six. He immediately started yammering and gesturing wildly, and Jyn could not for the life of her, figure out what he was was saying.

"Whoa, whoa, Bodhi, please, calm down, I have _no idea_ what you're saying," she said, grabbing his arms. 

He huffed and scrubbed at his face. Had he gotten any sleep?

"Okay, so I need to show you something very, very, very important here, it's going to blow your mind, I swear, come on!"

He grabbed her arm and tugged her to her car. As they got in, Jyn demanded,

"Did you walk here?"

Bodhi looked sheepish.

"Well... not exactly walk, in the literal sense of the word, but if you mean -"

Jyn cut him off.

"So you ran?"

"Uh - yes."

Jyn shook her head; he ran, halfway across town from their apartment, to tell her something.

"But really, Jyn," he said, staring at her, twisting in his seat. "I hacked the drive, and it just - just -" 

He blew air out of his mouth upwards, and flopped back in his seat.

Jyn gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"You did," she said carefully, too carefully, her face was completely unreadable.

"Yeah, and it's _insane_!" 

Back at their apartment, Bodhi plunked down at the table and began tapping rapidly on his computer.

"Look."

He spun the the computer around and pointed to to the screen, which was filled with documents, video feed, and pictures. Jyn was at loss for words.

"What, exactly, am I looking at?" She asked, leaning on the the table and kicking off her shoes. 

Bodhi turned the computer back to face him and starting clicking stuff.

"Here. These are videos of some of Krennic's experiments," he paused for suspense. "Its very incriminating. There's video evidence of him and the other scientists... including your father."

Jyn's jaw dropped and she pushed her hands through her hair.

"Bodhi!" 

She grabbed the laptop and jerked it around.

"We can use this! If we get this to Cassian, he can -"

"Jyn!"

Bodhi cut her off.

"He'll want to know where you got this! We can't tell him you're - you're Rogue," he hissed.

Jyn groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Bodhi, this is our chance to bring him in and get revenge for my father. You can't seriously be objecting!"

She shook her head and stood.

"Forget it. I'm going out."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cassian groaned and stretched, pushing back his chair and standing.

Technically, he should’ve left an hour ago, but nobody ever worked normal hours at the precinct. Kay was still upstairs in his lab, most likely. 

Jyn told him many times and many ways how she thought he was probably a robot.

Speaking of Jyn...

He really wanted to get Krennic behind bars, but he was making it very difficult.

Cassian had just about given up bringing him in for something big, and was thinking about going for something small, say, missing income tax reports?

Anyway, he wasn’t happy with how things had gone with Krennic and Jyn today, but Krennic was definitely hiding something... he just needed to find out what.

His phone buzzed.

Jyn.

 **Jyn** : _can we get a drink? i need to tell you something_

 **you** : _...sure. I’ll get Kay_

 **Jyn** _: No!_

 **Jyn** _: Alone please_

 **You** _: Jyn, is everything alright?_

 **You** _: Are you okay?_

 **Jyn** _: yes yes im fine. i just have something to tell you_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next one, but don't expect updates this often lol. I'm sure I'll end up losing steam, but enjoy it while it lasts

Cassian tossed his jacket onto the chair next to Jyn.

"What's going on?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the bar. 

She was staring very hard at the glass in her hand, before emptying it with one gulp. She turned to him, staring hard at _him_ now and said.

“I’m the vigilante."

 

* * *

 

 

Okay, so that’s not how it actually happened. That’s how she wanted it to happen, very smoothly and evenly, and then he’d overreact slightly and yank her outside and interrogate her about why, and then she’d give him the evidence, and they’d be all set.

Nope.

Try again.

 

* * *

 

 

Cassian tossed his jacket onto the chair next to Jyn.

"What's going on?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the bar.

She was staring very hard at the glass in her hand, before emptying it with one gulp. Then she turned to him with a brilliant - those fake - smile and said,

“When were you going to tell me you’re dating?”

Cassian stared at her, like he couldn’t tell what she just said, or if she’d grown another ear or something.

(It was Or Something.) 

(Now he had a reason to stare at her)

“The _fuck_ , Jyn? You call me out here very ominously and ask why I haven’t told you I’m _dating_?”

Cassian shook his head and sat next to her, ordering a whiskey. He pushed his fingers through his hair, and Jyn leaned her head on both hands.

The _fuck_ was she doing?

She didn’t know _what_ she was doing. (She never knew what she was doing.)

They took a deep breath simultaneously.

“Sorry,” Jyn said, remorsefully. “It’s been a long day. I needed a drink without Kay or Bodhi. I needed a drink in peace.”

“So you called me,” Cassian said, nodding understandingly. 

And he did understand. He got it. Sometimes you just needed a drink in silence to talk about how terrible your life was without talking. 

Which is what they both needed now. 

(They needed that all the time.)

(Their life _really_ sucked.) 

 

* * *

 

 

Forty-five minutes and seven drink later, Jyn got a text from Bodhi.

 **need a life to you** : _911 call me_

 **you** : _what now_

 **need a life** : _your other job is calling_

 **you** : _really. now_

 **need a life** : _where are you anyway??_

 **you** : _getting a drink_

 **need a life** : _with someone?_

 **you** : _does it matter_

 **need a life** : _no but im nosy and bored_

 **need a life** : _but i wouldnt be if youd just_ come do your job

 **you** : _fine fine im going_

Jyn shot Cassian an apologetic look and held up her phone.

“Bodhi needs me. You can get home fine by yourself, right?” she asked him, giving him a look. She was barely buzzed. (Unfortunately.)

Cassian smiled a little.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Tell Bodhi I said hi.”

Jyn grinned.

“Sure. See you tomorrow.”

 **you** : _address?_

 **need a life** : _0504 Hardy Drive_

 

* * *

 

 

_Galen Erso glanced out the window._

_Things weren’t safe anymore._

_(Things were never safe in the first place.)_

_Jyn peered around the corner of the hallway, apprehensive. The man in the white suit was here. (She wondered if it was white because he liked to pretend he was good.) (Jyn was smarted than her parents realized, even if she was only six.)_

_Galen caught sight of her and smiled, catching her up and spinning her around._

_“What are you doing out of bed, Stardust?” he asked, easily, like there was no fear in his mind.  
_

_Jyn shrugged._

_“Not sleepy.”  
_

_Galen smiled and kissed her forehead._

_“Well, maybe I can tell you a story,” he offered, settling them both in her bed.  
_

_“Galen, he’s asking for you.”  
_

_Lyra was touching the doorway lightly, mouth tight, eyes searching her husband’s face._

_Galen sighed, then smiled again, for his wife, for his daughter (for him), and kissed Jyn’s forehead again._

_“I have to go, Jyn. Maybe Mama can tell you a story.”  
_

_He left, leaving Jyn disappointed - again, again, he left with never looking back - and Lyra sat on the edge of her daughter’s bed._

_“Jyn, my love, what story would you like?”  
_

 

* * *

 

 

Rogue crouched on the roof of an apartment building across the street from... a house?

She touched a small red dot on her wrist of her fingerless gloves, and the fabric knit of her fingers, turning them into fingerlessless combat gloves.

"Oh, Bodhi, these gloves are brilliant," she breathed, before grabbing her bow, and shooting a rope across to the house, and ziplined down.

She dropped on the roof silently, and disconnected the wire. With quick steps, crossed the roof, and dropped to the windowsill of the back office.

(How did she know it was an office?)

(No curtains, she could see right in.)

She pried the window open, again thankful for her gloves, slid inside.

"Nightwatch, you copy?" She whispered, bringing out her truncheons.

"I copy. There's three people, I think, in the room below you. There one in the room across from you, I think the one across from you lives here, I'm not sure."

"Are you sure this is where we need to be?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Good, because this is about to get messy."

Rogue turned her gloves back into fingerless mode, and very gently eased the door across from her open just a crack to see in.

(She really needed to get some of that x-ray tech soon.)

Inside, a woman was sleeping on the bed.

Not a problem. Rogue just had to be very quiet.

(She was always very quiet.)

She slipped into the bathroom just above the stairs, shut the door very quietly, and the crouched, pulling out several pieces of tech Bodhi had supplied her.

One looked like a phone, but was actually a handy piece of tech stolen from the JCPD armory. It could recognize heat signatures through up to six feet of obscurance. 

The second was for listening through walls, which is why she was currently bent over, setting it up, and patching it through the comm already in her ear.

_“...okay. He’s getting impatient, you know.”_

_“I’m doing all I can, but it’s kind of hard to get such huge amounts of the drug with cops breathing down your back and that pesky detective.”  
_

_“Well, find a way to_ make it work _. He doesn’t like being behind schedule.”_

_“And he’s not the one you really need to worry about, considering he’s just the -”  
_

A bang on the door.

Rogue cursed, _fuck_ ,  _just when she was getting somewhere_ , dropped the third piece of tech, a tiny little bug slash drone down the air vent, and pried the window in the bathroom open, then climbed out. She stepped lightly up the roof and leaned against the peak of the roof and lay down army-style.

She heard someone got into the bathroom and slam the door.

 _Scary_ close call.

Rogue should’ve been paying better attention.

At the door, there was... a _police officer_?

She couldn’t make out what they were saying, but after a few moments, the officer just touched his hat, and left.

“Nightwatch,” she hissed.

_“Rogue. What’s going on?”_

“I activated the drone. Take care of it. I’m leaving.”

_“Coming home?”_

“No. Patrol. Comm me when you’re done.”

_“Roger that.”_

She jumped across the roof to the house next to it, continued like that until she reached the end of the street, then ziplined across the an apartment building.

She took the high way, until she reached the road she’d stashed her motorbike.

Now was time for the mugger-stopping, the raper-kicker-butter, the petty thief-put-awaying.

This was what she’d started with.

(This city was going to hell.)

(This city needed someone to take the law into his - or her’s - own hands.)

 

* * *

 

 

It was practically 1:00am when she returned, sweaty, bruised, and a little bloody, to the basement of the half-destroyed house on Lah’mu Drive. 

(No one lived on Lah’mu Drive.)

(Not even then.)

(The middle of the city, but the middle of nowhere.)

Jyn unzipped her red leather jacket, and tossed over the training dummy, leaving her in her black tank top. She peeled off her gloves and glanced around her base.

Bodhi must have gone home. He wasn’t anywhere, but there was a note on the desk.

_~~Jyn~~ Rogue,_

_I know what the man was supposed to be getting. He’s mass hoarding large shipments of the drug known by its street name Kyber. You might want to talk to your friends for more info. We still need to know why the mystery boss needs so much._

_~~Bodhi~~ Nightwatch_

Well, looks like she’s got her work cut out for her. 

She set the note back down, but noticed _another_ note beneath it.

_PS: GO HOME AND SLEEP!!!!! you can’t run off coffee redbull and 24-hour energy forever_

Jyn rolled her eyes. 

(Bodhi was right.)

(She needed sleep.)

But she was on the verge of busting the _biggest_ drug heist in Jedha CIty. It was known for Kyber. Apparently, it... _did_ things. More than half the city was hooked at one time.

(That was during her father’s time.)

(That was before Mayor Mothma, Captain Draven, and Assistant Mayor Organa.)

(That was before Rogue.)

She’d just give Chirrut and Baze a call.

Maybe they knew what was up.

But she _really_ was exhausted.

It’s not like she’d gotten enough sleep last night, and she’d need it to deal with Krennic. He took every bit of patience she had - and it wasn’t that much, either - to deal with the bastard son of a -

Jyn cut herself off.

She _really_ didn’t need that right now.

She needed sleep.

She also needed food.

Maybe Dex’s Diner was still open.

(It usually was.)

(If Dex’s Diner is closed, something is _very_ wrong.)

 

* * *

 

 

It was still open of course, only three people in it, a college-aged, dark-haired girl sitting across from a college-aged blonde hair boy, and next to the boy was a big furry brown dog.

The third person was a tall man with dark hair leaning against the bar, flirting with the waitress.

Jyn ignored all over them - though ready to take care of the man if needed - and ordered a double burger, large fries, and a vanilla shake.

 _That_ should cure her need.

(Probably not.)

 

* * *

 

 

Bodhi was curled up on the couch watching reruns of Arrow.

He always waited up for Jyn.

(Even if he always fell asleep.)

His computer was on the coffee table, running an algorithm to watch for things like things that would coincide with drug shipments.

(His computer was _always_ running algorithms.)

His phone rang. He frowned at it, half-asleep, and wishing it would stop without him answering. He _really_ hoped it was a wrong number.

(It never was.)

He stretched and groaned when it stopped ringing and snatched up his phone. They had left a voicemail. He sighed and played it, holding it up to his ear.

His eyes widened and his lips parted in shock.

This _can’t_ be real.

 

* * *

 

 

Jyn pushed open the door to their apartment, sufficiently filled and ready for sleep. Hopefully Bodhi was asleep like always happened.

Nope.

He was pacing the room anxiously, fingernail in his mouth. He jerked up when Jyn walked in.

“Jyn!”

He tripped over his own feet as he ran over to her, grabbing her arms.

“Jyn, this is crazy! I got a call while you were out, and it’s - he’s not - you gotta -”

“Bodhi!” Jyn snapped, grabbing his forearms and shaking him slightly. “Calm down! Deep breaths so you can info dump coherently!”

Bodhi took a shaky breath.

Then another.

(Then another.)

“It’s your father, Jyn. He’s alive!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM BUM he's alive what's she gonna do???????? Chirrut and Baze to show soon
> 
> let's see if you can guess who the kids in the diner was *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> Dex's DIner is the new Big Belly Burger


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, chapter three which I worked my butt off to publish today when I should've actually been doing Important Stuff

_Jedha City was practically in ruins._

_Just like her old house._

_(Just like her mind.)_

_(Just like her soul.)_

_Jyn didn't know why she came back to her hometown, it was the first time since her parents died,_ were killed. _It was the first time she'd been back home,_ it's not home, she doesn't have home _, since she left for London with Saw Gerarra. She'd lived with him for nine years before leaving for uni._

_Jyn was on her last Christmas break before graduating. She was supposed to be at a party hosted by her roommate._

_(She skipped out.)_

_Now she didn't know why she was standing in front of her old half-destroyed house, snow falling down from white clouds, catching in her hair, the city near silent, all the sounds muted._

_She didn't know why she was here._

_She didn't know what she was doing._

_(She never knew what she was doing.)_

_She pushed past the door, still clinging to the door frame. Jyn wandered her old house, throat tight, eyes burning._

_She hated Krennic._

_The man was a millionaire now, one of the richest men in Jedha City, owner of KrenTech, and she grimaced and sneered every time he showed his face on tv._

_Briefly, she wondered if any of her father's work had survived, in his basement lab._

_Jyn doubted it._

_He had tried to destroy most of it, and Krennic would've got the rest of it._

_But the basement might have survived._

_Her beat up combat boots crunched on glass and charred wood, and she paused at the stairs, a dull glint catching her eye._

_It was a picture frame, the glass cracked, the wood burnt, the picture faded, but her and her mother's face were clear. Jyn brushed her fingers over her mother's face._

_"Merry Christmas, Mama."_

_She dropped the photo and it clattered in the rubble._

_Jyn clenched her jaw and pushed on the door to the basement._

_It didn't budge._

_She threw her shoulder into it, and the door burst open, swinging back and slamming into the wall._

_Her father's basement lab was still mostly intact._

_Jyn didn't know why she wanted it to be, maybe just one thing of her life that wasn't ruined, but she didn't want it destroyed, and was glad it wasn't._

_Who knows, if she ever returned to Jedha City, maybe she would find a use for it._

 

* * *

 

 

\- Beep -

**"Oh, Bodhi. I wished you'd picked up. This is the only chance I've got to call you. It's me, it's Galen Erso. I would've called Jyn, but they've effectively hidden her number. Please, let her here this.**

**... Jyn, my beloved, if you're hearing this, I know you must be angry with me for waiting fifteen years to contact you, but this is the first chance I've had."**

A sigh crackled across the speaker.

**"There's so many things I wish to tell you, but I must be quick. Krennic has been holding me captive and I've been forced to create a bioweapon, and it replies heavily on kyber. I know you’re with the police. If you stop the shipments, then I won't be able to finish it. I don’t have much time left, Stardust, I lo-"**

\- Beep -

* * *

 

Cassian was fairly certain Jyn didn’t get _any_ sleep last night.

(He wasn’t sure when she got _enough_ sleep, but that was beside the point.)

She was just _sitting_ in her chair, staring blankly at her computer, cup of coffee long gone cold. 

The captain had obviously noticed as well, because a few minutes before Cassian’s usual lunch break - not that Cassian was paying attention - he walked over and told him bluntly,

"Get Erso home. She's not doing us any good sleeping with her eyes open, oh -" he grabbed Cassian's shoulder - "and make sure she eats."

Draven was tough, and even though he seemed like he didn't care, he did, for each of his officers and detectives - because what's the point if you care little to nothing for your people? 

Cassian eased up beside Jyn slowly to give her time to adjust to his presence, but when he touched her arm lightly, she jumped, and jerked in her seat to look at him.

"Jyn, hey, it's just me," he said, softly, spinning her slightly in her chair so he could put his hands on her shoulder. 

She looked... disoriented, pale, unfocused.

Jyn was never any of those things.

(Always focused, on point, mind clear)

"What's wrong, Jyn?" He asked, just as quietly, forming a little bubble around them, eyes tracing her face.

She opened her mouth.

Nothing came out.

"Come on, we're going home."

He eased her up from her chair, hand wrapped around her elbow, and guided her out the precinct.

It didn't really register with Jyn that they were at Cassian's apartment.

She came over here as often as he did her and Bodhi's flat. Of course they were professional at the precinct, well, mostly professional, but they were still friends, and friends hung out with each other. 

All at once, though, everything came crashing back to her and she was sitting on the edge of Cassian's couch, the man crouched in front of her between her knees.

"Jyn."

His hands gripped her biceps.

"Jyn, what's going on?"

Jyn met his eyes, his dark, burning eyes, that could see right through her, that could find her _just like that_ in a crowd, and knew he'd understand. He _would_.

"My father's alive."

 

* * *

 

 

Cassian didn’t know what to say.

It was one of those times where you want to say _it’ll be alright, you’ll be okay, everything will be okay_ , but both parties know it’s a lie.

Cassian didn’t want to lie to her.

(He never wants to lie to her.)

No words would make this better, only actions, so act he did, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her tightly, because even if this was all he could do at this time, that’s what he’d do.

Jyn put her arms around his shoulders, and pressed her forehead to his shoulder, and took a shaky breath.

( _Just keep breathing_ , _Jyn_ , he wanted to say. _I’ll help you, I’ll always help you_.)

She pulled back, and Cassian let her, let her slip out of his grasp, no matter how much he wanted to keep her close.

(It was times like these when the lines between them blurred.)

(The lines between them had been blurred for a long time.)

“We’ll find him, Jyn,” Cassian said, speaking softly, thumb brushing at her cheek bone.”I’ll help you find him, I swear.”

The corner of Jyn’s mouth quirked in what looked like a self-deprecating smile and dropped her head.

“I don’t know if we can,” she whispered. “I don’t know anything anymore.

Cassian leaned forward, pressed his lips to the top of her bent head.

“You know me. I’m still me, Jyn.”

Jyn said nothing.

A knock on the door broke the silence like a shot to glass.

Cassian pushed off his knees, and went to answer the door.

A Hispanic woman was standing at the door, chewing on her lip, before brightening into a smile.

“Cassian!” she exclaimed, accent a little thicker than his own. “For a second there, I was afraid I had the wrong apartment number,” she said, giving a little nervous laugh.

Cassian smiled and chuckled.

“No, no, this is the right one. Come on in.”

He stepped aside, so she could entered, and the woman looked surprised to see Jyn sitting on his couch.

Cassian shot Jyn an apologetic smile before moving around the woman and said,

“Ana, this is my coworker Jyn Erso. Jyn, this is my... date, Ana Beatriz Martinez. I almost forgot you were coming to meet me for lunch, Ana,” he said, with a classic Cassian smile. “Let me go change real quick, _un momento_.” 

He slipped into his room, leaving Jyn and Ana alone.

Ana shifted slightly, twisted her foot around, and spoke up.

“So, you work with Cassian. Are you also a cop?” she asked pleasantly, brushing her long hair away from her face.

Jyn stood, brushed off her pants and shook her head.

“No, I’m a detective. It’s a common mistake,” she informed her.

Ana nodded and they fell into silence.

“So how did you meet Cassian?” Jyn asked, curious how Cassian, not a particularly outgoing person, meet someone he wanted to date.

“Oh, I’m an emergency room doctor,” she said with a little smile. “He came in one night nearly bleeding out from a bullet wound. I fixed him up, and told him I better not see him much anymore.” Ana chuckled. “He came back the next week, with a wound that looked worse than it was, and left with my number.”

Jyn smiled a little.

“Yeah, Cassian likes to get himself shot for the greater good.” Jyn laughed a little. “Sometimes we say, ‘you stitch me up, I’ll stitch you.’”

Ana gave a strange smile, like she was trying to figure something out, but just nodded.

Cassian saved them from awkward silence a moment later, but busting out of his room, saying,

“Alright, I’m ready. You good to go, Ana?” 

At her affirmative, he turned to Jyn, put a hand on her shoulder and said,

“Stay as long as you need. I’ve got some leftovers in the fridge. Just lock up when you leave.”

Jyn gave him a nod and a smile, and Cassian turned and left, Ana taking his arm, and tossing a wave over her shoulder at Jyn.

Jyn knew she wasn’t going to stay much longer, though.

Maybe just root through his fridge, then she needed to go talk to some contacts in the Undercity.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a gray, foggy day, cool enough for a coat, and wet enough for an umbrella. 

Jyn disliked umbrellas, but she didn’t fancy being cold and wet. Bodhi often say she was a cat in that regard, and Jyn never disagreed.

Her contacts lived on the outskirts of the Undercity, but in the Undercity they did live. They were better off than many others, though, and tried to help out where they could, but their resources were limited.

Jyn knocked a few times on their door.

It opened with a creak and Jyn smiled.

“Hello, Baze,” she greeted, and the tall man gave her a small smile.

“Jyn. I was wondering when you’d show up again.”

He stepped aside, and let her into the small house. Jyn knew the layout like the back of her hand, one, because she was a detective and liked going into situations she understood, and two, because she’d spent some time with them when she first returned to Jedha City.

Chirrut had been a kyber junkie. It had been hard for both Baze and Jyn. He had gotten better though.

(Mostly.)

Sometimes Jyn got him a little. Just to scratch an itch. Not often, but sometimes.

Now,Chirrut was sitting in the kitchen, a bright smile lighting up his face, and the blind man called out,

“Jyn! I thought you’d show up soon.”

Jyn rolled her eyes and shared a look with Baze, who groaned slightly, and plucked an empty mug from his husband’s hands, grumbling something about not having him break another one.

“Have a seat,” Chirrut said, gesturing at a chair. Jyn smiled and pulled out a chair, it scratching on the aluminium floor.

Baze plopped a mug of tea down in front of her.

“You look thirsty, little sister,” he said, in his gruff way. “Drink up.”

Jyn smiled again into her cup.

This had to have been the most times she’d smiled lately. 

(It was nice.)

(She wished she could do it more often.)

“Anything you wish to speak with us about?” Chirrut asked.

It seemed to be an unspoken thing that Jyn mostly came for information.

Normally she played innocent.

(Not this time.)

(There was too much on the line.)

“Actually,” she began, finger tracing the rim of the mug, “I do.” She paused. “Have you heard anything of large kyber shipments lately?”

Baze glanced at Chirrut.

"Yes, actually."

Jyn was surprised.

"Really?"

Baze huffed.

"If you're going to ask for information, don't sound so surprised when you get some."

Jyn shook her head.

"Right. Anyway, what have you heard?"

"There's some men picking up a shipment from Calrissian Imports downtown," Chirrut piped up. "Tomorrow night. Not sure where they're going. Why?"

Jyn didn't hesitate this time.

"My father's alive. If i get to these, I can get to him."

She said it quickly, like ripping off a band aid.

(She had a lot of band aids to rip off.)

(Most of them weren't coming off.)

Baze and Chirrut exchanged a look.

(Which was unnerving, considering Chirrut was blind.)

"I hope you find him," Baze said, reaching over and touching her shoulder. "We both do."

A smile slipped across her face.

"Me too."

* * *

 

Bodhi stretched and scratched at his back, glad to finally be home.

He grabbed his keys and jiggled them in the lock, it always needed to be jiggled, the landlord still hadn't fixed it.

He pushed the door open.

Or rather, tried, because the door was jammed.

Bodhi frowned. That was weird.

He threw his shoulder into it, and the door burst open.

The apartment was completely wrecked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wha-oh!
> 
> Ransacked apartment!! Why does Bodhi always discover the big stuff? Idk, ask my fingers, they're the ones doing the writing lol
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! I finally posted a new chapter!! whoop! the word counter i used said it takes almost ten minutes to read... have fun! lol

Jyn was shaking.

She was so furious she was _shaking_.

Fucking ransacked?

Their flat had been _ransacked_?

Did people ransack anyone anymore?

(Apparently they did.)

(She didn’t think anyone used that word anymore.)

It seemed like every time she left Bodhi alone, something bad happened.

Always.

And this time she’d bet her Ka-bar UMSC knife Krennic had something to do with it.

He must have gotten wind of Galen’s call.

She could barely see to punch speed dial for Cassian.

It rang four times.

It went to voicemail.

(Oh, bloody hell, answer the damn _phone_ , Cassian.)

Jyn hung up, then immediately called again.

This time he answered.

“Andor.”

“Cassian, it’s bloody _me_. You don’t have to be so damn formal,” she spat.

“Whoa, okay, you only swear this often if you’re angry. What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? What’s _bloody wrong_? Cassian, our flat’s been ransacked! I though Bodhi called JCPD!”

Cassian seemed to fumble for words.

"I mean, Dameron left with Melshi a few minutes ago," he finally said, sounding a little helpless.

"Well, get your ass over there!" She shouted, unable to take it, and hung up. 

Jyn considered for a moment between running or getting a cab.

She went with running. She needed to clear her head before she got home. She didn’t need to be fuming like this, she needed a clear head so she could catch the son of a _bitch_ that did this.

Fifteen odd minutes later, she arrived at the apartment building, and took the stairs two at a time to get to the sixth floor.

The door was open giving her a clear view of the wreck their flat had become. 

Melshi was standing at the door, leaning against the wall to the left of it, and gave her a nod.

“Reckon your damn past has caught up to you?” he asked, something like a smile - was it really a smile? - on his face.

Jyn flipped him the finger and went inside.

But maybe it had. Maybe her past had caught up.

(There was no maybe).

(It had.)

It was her house all over again. Well, without the scorches and smoke, but a window was shattered, furniture upturned and ripped, and there was a questionable about on _glass_ on the floor.

She was immediately in detective mode, going clinical, talking herself through it like it was a test. 

(It was a reliable way of keeping everything from overloading her systems and short-circuiting.)

Jyn knelt, and nudged a few pieces of glass on the floor. _Where_... 

"Jyn, you're here!" Cassian said, sounding relieved. 

Jyn stood, brushing off her pants and turned to him.

"Yeah. What happened?"

Cassian didn't answer, only grasped her sleeve and pulled into the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, leaning into her. Jyn gave him a hint of a glare.

"Yeah, fine."

"Look, you just - you didn't sound so good over the phone, okay? I know the last couple days have been hard -"

"They've not been _hard_ ," Jyn said sharply, cutting him off. "Not _hard_. I'm fine, I just want to catch the bastards that did this."

Cassian didn't look convinced, but he pulled back and informed her that,

"Dameron's talking to Bodhi right now in case you were wondering. He's taking this surprisingly well."

“Of course he is,” Jyn said, corners of her mouth twitching. “He’s Bodhi. It hasn’t sunk in yet. Give it an hour or so, and then he’ll go into panic mode.”

She rubbed her forehead; she was getting a headache.

“He’ll need somewhere safe to stay.”

“So will you,” Cassian said, a little incredulously, like he had forgotten how little she worried for herself. “You can stay with me.”

“No! No, I’ll - I’ll get a cheap apartment for now. Bodhi can stay with you... or Kay, since they can tolerate each other.”

Cassian huffed something of a laugh at that, then rubbed at _his_ forehead.

“You haven’t found anything yet?”

Jyn glared at him.

“I just got here, asshole. I couldn’t do anything because you hauled me in here to ‘check’ on me,” she said, poking him in the chest before moving past him to keep looking.

As seen when she first entered, the couch was overturned and a couple lamps had been knocked over and broken. What she hadn’t noticed was that the glass coffee table had been kicked over from the window side and that was where all that glass had come from.

Wait a minute.

 _Coffee table_ \- _Bodhi’s laptop_ \- _the drive!_

Bodhi was emerging from the hallway with Dameron, and she rushed over to him, snatching his sleeve and stopping him from going any farther.

“Where’s the drive?” she hissed. 

Bodhi’s eyes widened.

“The - I don’t - it was on my computer,” he stuttered. “It was on the coffee table -”

_Fucking goddamn hell!_

“ _Fucking hell!_ It was _all_ on that drive, Bodhi! All of it now - “

She stopped again, gave a particularly nasty Russian curse, barely restrained herself from punching the wall and took a deep breath.

“Okay. Okay, so we get it back, we track down whoever did this, and get the drive back. You have your phone, right?” Jyn asked, turning to him and feeling much more calm now.

Bodhi gulped.

“ _Bodhi_ ,” Jyn said carefully, belying the simmering emotion. “You _did_ have your _phone_ with the _message_ from my _still very alive_ father?”

“Ah, well... no, I didn’t,” he mumbled quickly, under his breath.

Jyn’s chest tightened uncomfortably, and she pushed her fingers through her bangs.

“It was here?” she asked, just as quietly, just as carefully.

Bodhi gave a skittering nod.

Jyn took a breath, pushed all the air out from her lungs and tried _so_ hard not to explode.

“Where was it?” she asked, hardly more than a whisper.

Bodhi gulped again and she wanted to scream.

“Next to my computer.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Jyn giggled as her papa chased her around the kitchen and up the stairs._

_“No! No, Mama, help, he’s gonna get me, he’s gonna -” she couldn’t finish her sentence for all the giggling, and clambered up the stair, using her hands to pull her up.  
_

_Lyra leaned against the door frame between the kitchen and living room and smiled, but her smile was tinged with worry. Galen could see it around her eyes, the way she tried to be happy for Jyn’s sake, but couldn’t stop the worry._

_Galen caught Jyn at the top of the stairs and pulled her to his chest, spinning around as she kicked her feet and shrieked for laughter._

_“Alright, Stardust, time for bed,” Galen murmured, shifting his daughter in his arms so that her head was on his shoulder.  
_

_“But Papa, I’m not... sleepy,” she yawned, snuggling closer.  
_

_A quiet laugh rumbled in his chest and he carried her to her room._

_“You never are.”  
_

_Just as he laid her down and reached for her pajamas, there was the sound of a car driving up into the driveway, and car doors slammed loudly._

_Jyn started and sat up._

_“Papa, what was that?”  
_

_Lyra appeared in the doorway._

_“Galen, it’s them. They’ve come!”  
_

_She didn’t want to say she told him so, but she’d told him, she’d_ told _him she’d had a bad feeling about the day ever since Jyn came in from playing, she’d felt it in her gut that_ something _was going to happen and sometimes she just_ hated _being right. He immediately got to his feet, paused in the doorway next to Lyra._

_“Get out of here, Lyra. Take Jyn and go.”  
_

_And then he was gone, hurrying down the stairs and down again into the basement spanning the entire width of the house._

_“Jyn, come here, put on your shoes and get your bag,” Lyra commanded her daughter, thankful she hadn’t changed clothes yet.  
_

_Jyn nodded, eyes wide, but did as she was told. She yanked on her shoes, and pulled on her coat and grabbed her emergency backpack from under her bed._

_“Mama?” she called, trotting quickly down the stairs. Lyra was locking all the doors and shutting the curtains, and turned to Jyn as Galen came up the stairs again.  
_

_“Lyra, are you ready?” he asked urgently.  
_

_“Just about.”  
_

_At that, he crouched in front of Jyn._

_“You have to go with your mama, Jyn, you have to leave,” he said, hands brushing her messy hair from her face. “Everything I do, I do to protect you. Say you understand, Jyn.”  
_

_“I understand, Papa.”  
_

_Maybe she did, maybe she didn’t, she was only_ eight _, but Galen had to trust her, trust that she did, because Jyn was smart, she was quick and she had to_ understand _._

_He pulled her close, then, hugging her tight, hoping against hope it wouldn’t be the last time he held her in his arms._

_“I love you, Stardust.”  
_

_“I love you, too, Papa.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Kay, what’s on your queue for the day?” Cassian called out as he entered the forensics lab.

Kenneth Saint Claire-Osmond II, tall, blonde, British, the living embodiment of a very salty Spock, and most commonly know as Kay, or K2, appeared from behind a microscope and stood.

“I’m sure you’d be surprised to know that I have not, in fact, memorized the queue. Why do you ask?” 

“You’ve probably heard about what’s happened with Jyn?” Cassian asked, just making sure he had actually. At Kay’s nod, he continued, “I have some glass shards that don’t match anything in their apartment and need to be analyzed. Also, some fingerprints we picked up that I’ll run through the machine. Oh, and Bodhi needs a place to stay, do you think he could stay with you? Just until we figure out what happened.” 

He held out the bag holding some greenish glass shards and Kay took it, holding it up to the light.

“I suppose Rook can stay with me. As long as Erso does not hang around to much. Yes, I should be able to get around to it tonight,” Kay informed him, before stashing it and returning to his work, telling Cassian without speaking that he was done speaking to him and please leave.

A smile twitching at the corner of Cassian’s mouth, he left, trotted down the stair and ran into Ana.

“Oh, hey, Ana, I didn’t know you were going to be here,” Cassian said as Ana fell in step with him. “I didn’t miss a text or anything, did I?”

Ana laughed at that.

“No, you didn’t. I wanted to surprise you. I brought Dex’s!” she said grinning and holding up a paper bag from Dex’s Diner.

Cassian’s stomach growled just then and he winced.

“I hadn’t realized it was this late. I’m starving,” he said, as glanced at the clock. It said 8:17. 

Ana grinned.

“That’s what I’m here for.”

Cassian chuckled, and rested a hand on her back.

“You know what, why don’t you wait here, I’ll grab my stuff and check out. _Vuelvo en un rato_.”  

He grabbed his jacket, shrugged it on, and stuck his phone in his pocket. Just as he returned to Ana, shouts rang out from the lobby of the building, and Cassian twisted to face her.

“Stay here,” he said, hands tight on her shoulders. She nodded, fear lighting up her eyes, and he pulled out his gun as several men, all with black face masks stormed in. 

There were only a few, but they all had machine guns, forcing everyone down to take cover behind desks, file cabinets, and other things like that.

Cassian pushed Ana behind him, and shot several times, hitting one man, but bullets were flying everywhere, the men kept moving and shooting and it was hard to get a clear shot.

Suddenly, an arrow shot through the window and landed in the middle of the group of men, sparking, and giving enough warning for everyone else to duck, before it went off. It was a flash-bang, and the group of men were blinded.

Someone in a red jacket dropped through the window, whipped out two truncheons and was a whirl, taking the men out in no time. 

They finished and there was a deafening silence.

No one knew what to do.

But then the person was moving, pulling something from its belt and throwing it to the ground.

A smoke bomb.

It cleared just as quickly as it went off, but the person was gone. All that was left were scorches on the floor in the midst of the unconscious - possibly dead - men.

Of the force, there were some injuries, but not casualties, for which Cassian was immensely thankful. A few of the injuries required medical attention, and Ana was quick to help.

Twenty minutes and four bandaged appendages later, Ana was through, standing and wiping her hands.

Cassian’s hands were shaking from the sudden lack of adrenaline as he turned to face Ana. 

She was pale and Cassian reached for her and wrapped his arms around her, tucking her close.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

She nodded, hands fisting in his jacket. 

“ _Si_ , I just - I’ve never seen anything like that before,” she softly, pulling back slightly, and brushing away strands of hair that had escaped her braid.

“Okay. Okay, let’s get you home.”

Ana nodded again, and Cassian grabbed the bag of now cold food.

He drove her back to her house in silence, and once at her door, he paused, hand wrapping around hers.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” he asked. 

Ana gave a small smile and nodded.

“I’l be alright, Cassian. Thank you for asking, though,” she told him, hesitating, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, waving and slipping inside.

 

* * *

 

 

_A bang on the front door and Lyra ran into the room._

_“You have to go now, Lyra. Take Jyn and go!”  
_

_Lyra kissed him then, before taking Jyn’s hand and pulling her away and out the backdoor. Jyn didn’t_ want _to leave, it felt wrong, it made her feel_ sick _, running away to leave Papa all alone with_ whatever _it was that was coming for him. But Mama didn’t stop, she kept going, pulling on Jyn, and they ran to the end of the street, away from the big black car on their driveway, away from their house and then stopped and crouched in front of Jyn._

 _Jyn didn’t_ want _her to crouch, it made think of when Papa sounded so different and afraid, when he told her that_ everything he did, he did to protect her _, said it in a way that scared her._

 _“Trust yourself, Jyn,” Mama said, then, untying her necklace, the pretty crystal she never_ ever _took off and put it on Jyn. “Always trust yourself.”  
_

_And then she stood, looked back towards their house, where they could see Papa standing on the driveway talking to those men._

_“Keep going, Jyn,” Mama told her. “Don’t come back.”  
_

_And then Mama left her, turned her back and ran back to Papa, and Jyn tried to go forward, ran around the corner, but stopped._

_If Mama went back, Jyn would too._

_She turned and ran, then, back up the street, and threw herself down in a ditch across the road from their house and watched._

_And Jyn watched as her Mama pulled out a gun and aimed it at the man in white._

_She watched as the man she’d seen before tried to talk to her in a sickly soothing way._

_She watched as guns were pointed at her mother and at her father._

_She watched as Mama pulled the trigger and shot the man in the shoulder._

_She watched as her Mama was shot down and as her father rushed to her side and as the men in black marched into their house to destroy it._

_Jyn watched as her house burned, her mother died, and her father was marched away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was a wild ride. figured i should include The Beginning flashback lol and there you have it.  
> Next chapter will include: thugs, more plot, what-the-heck-is-up-with-the-glass, jyn hears about what happened, and shara dameron makes and appearance!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le gasp! i updated within a few days of the last update!! *shocked*  
> anyway, i probably won't update this quickly very often, but with school subjects dropping off and more time freeing up in my day, i'll probably get to update more like once a week  
> the only reason i did update this quickly was because i have finally gotten to the things i started this fic for. things are definitely picking up now

Cassian crossed his arms as he watched Dameron interrogate one of the thugs from last night. He was the only one that was capable enough to do it, and Dameron had a degree in criminal psychology so he’d volunteered to be the one to interrogate it. 

(How good of an idea that was, he had no idea.)

Cassian just wondered if Jyn would’ve been better suited for the job as Kes exited the room, looking tired.

“He say anything?”

Kes spread his hands.

“I dunno,” he said, leaning against the wall. “He’s just a hired thug. He doesn’t _know_ anything, and obviously doesn’t care about the others or anything else besides his paycheck.” 

Kes ran his hands through his hair and grabbed a water bottle. 

“I mean, maybe Jyn would’ve done it better. I dunno. Where _is_ she, anyway? Does she know what happened last night?”

Cassian shook his head and shrugged.

“I tried to call her, but she didn’t pick up. She was probably looking for a new apartment."

Kes considered that, then nodded.

“She’ll show up soon. We should probably head up, I’ll get Melshi to keep an eye on this guy. That vigilante really did a number on ‘em.”

Cassian nodded.

“Yeah, I only wish Jyn had been here to see it. She’d probably have them identified by now.”

Kes chuckled at that.

“I don’t know, Andor, Jyn’s good, but I don’t think she’s that good.”

“That good at what?” came a voice, petulant, as they exited the stairwell. Kes had a grin on his face when he turned to face Jyn, and Cassian had to fight one of his own.

Jyn had her fists propped on her hips, chin tilted up, but there was a playful glint in her eye.

“I’ll have you know, Mr. _Degree in Criminal Psychology_ , that I’m better than you at whatever you were talking about.”

“I’m insulted,” Kes said, indignantly, and Cassian had to hide a grin behind his hand.

“But really, what happened?” she asked, falling in step with Cassian as he made his way back towards his desk. “I leave for a little bit and it all goes to shit.”

Cassian huffed a laugh.

“To answer that, I have more footage for you to see.”

Jyn gave him a sly look.

“I’m sensing a pattern,” she said, once again, leaning her hip against his desk, and watched the footage from last night. 

“It’s the same one from the warehouse,” she said softly, tilting forward to get a better look. “I wonder who she is...”

Cassian frowned and looked up at her.

“She?”

Jyn glanced at him, gave him an incredulous look.

“Yes, Cassian, _she_. Do you know nothing of the female body?” she asked dryly. “Her suit doesn’t exactly hide it. Besides, even if it did, how many men do you know who’s, what, my height? 5′ 3″ ish? Even if there are a few, she’s to lean, slim. It’s either a woman, or a young boy, and I don’t know any boys with bo-”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” he interrupted, laughing. Jyn gave him a smile, and if he didn’t know better, he’d say it was genuine, but he did know her, and the corners of her eyes didn’t crinkle up like they did when it was a real smile, and her lips didn’t quirk like they did when it was real. The smile was too good, and Cassian had nearly forgotten the bomb that was dropped on her two nights ago.

So without thinking, his hand closed over her wrist and she jumped at the contact.

“Jyn, are you alright?”

Jyn swallowed, then opened her mouth to say something, but then there was a squeal and they both turned to see Lieutenant Shara Dameron née Bey in Air Force garb jump into Kes’s arms. 

Jyn gave Cassian’s wrist and squeeze and a smile that said _she’d make herself be okay,_ before leaving to go greet Shara.

The curly-haired lieutenant was still being held by Kes, her legs wrapped around his waist, and kept kissing him, smiling, and Jyn heard snatches of a quiet conversation as she neared them, _didn’t know you’d be back this soon,_ and  _came straight from the airport_  and  _can’t wait to go home_  and _I am home_.

Jyn gave a bit of a smile when Shara looked up and saw her and grinned,  whispered something to Kes that made him look at her with something like awe and love in his eyes, before hopping down.

“Long time, no see, Erso,” Shara greeted, giving Jyn a hug. “Andor still tagging along?”

Jyn huffed good-naturedly.

“Yes, he is.”

Cassian gave her a half-hearted glare.

“Saw the news. Lots happened while I was away, huh?”

“Sure did. Jedha City’s got a vigilante now.”

“Yeah, I saw. Crazy, right? Well, you’ll be seeing more of me from now on. I’m IRR now.”

“Oh, I’m sure Kes is happy about that,” Jyn said, sending a sly look at Kes, who hadn’t stopped staring at his wife since she came in, and he turned red and shot her a glare. Jyn wiggled her fingers at him, then turned back to Shara.

“Well, it was nice seeing you, but we’ve got to get back to work.”

Shara smiled and gave a lazy salute.

 

* * *

 

 

“His name’s Mark Donovan. They were hired by Jabba Hutt,” Jyn declared, stalking out of the interrogation room. 

(Her fists didn’t appear to be that used.)

(Shocking, really.)

Cassian raised his eyebrows.

“ _Really_? What do we have that he wants? We _still_ haven’t been able to get him on anything, he’s like the Al Capone of Jedha City,” he said, moving nearer to her.

(She was the sun and he was the earth, always stuck in her gravitational pull.)

“Yeah, I know,” Jyn huffed, slapping a file down on the table. “I think maybe it was just a warning. Don't mess around. Don't mess around with who, is the question, though. Oh, I think someone hired Hutt to hire those thugs. Look here.”

She pointed to a picture from a traffic camera. 

“An unregistered car was seen leaving his ‘hideout.’ I think it’s whoever hired them.”

(Hideout was a loose term; it was more like _palace_.)

Cassian thought about that, sucked his cheeks in.

“So, we need a way to check into Hutt’s records.”

Jyn nodded, and tossed the file shut.

“Yes. Also, the weapons they used last night? They don’t match up with what Hutt uses.”

Cassian nodded and laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Well, that’s something. I’ll look into the guns, see if there’s any leads we can follow.”

Jyn gave another nod.

“I have a... _friend_ who can help me with Hutt.”

(Jyn doesn’t have friends, she has assets.)

(She’d hate him if she heard that.)

Cassian raised an eyebrow, and Jyn elbowed him in the ribs.

“I can take care of myself, Cassian.”

“I know you can,” he acquiesced, raising his hands in surrender. “It’s your friend I’m worried about.”

Jyn rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Solo? It’s Erso.”_

_..._

_“Yeah, sure you are.”  
_

_..._

_“You know all those favors you owe me?”_

_..._

_“You kind of do.”_

_..._

_“It’s time to pay up.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait, you want me to do _what?_ ” former criminal Han Solo demanded incredulously.

Jyn crossed her arms and glared at him.

“You heard me.”

“Break into Hutt’s place and go through his stuff?! Look, I _knew_ you were crazy, but I didn’t realize you were _batshit_!” Han exclaimed.

Jyn huffed, uncrossed her arms and recrossed them.

“It’s simple. You’re the one who knows that place like that back of your hand -” Han gave an indignant _Hey!_  “- and I wait for you in the car. All you’re looking for is any evidence that he’s been hired by someone else.”

“Can’t you get a warrant?” he asked weakly, a last resort.

Jyn gave him a look. 

“And give him time to prepare? No, I don’t think so.”

Han still didn’t look convinced and Jyn sighed, exasperated.

“Look, you can either clear up what you owe me _now_ , or still get nervous every time you get a call from me _later_.”

Han sighed, and she knew she had won.

(When she tried, she had a way with words.)

“Fine. Give me five days to get ready, I can’t just show up unannounced, oh, and when we do go, don’t check the trunk.”

Jyn shook her head, nodded, rubbed her forehead.

“Fine. Now get out,” she said, shooting him a look that said _leave, or I’ll make you_.

Now, to deal with that drug shipment Baze told her about...

 

* * *

 

 

**JYNuine to you** : _need you now_

 **JYNuine** : _bodhi_

 **JYNuine** : _this is the right number right?_

 **JYNuine** : _k2 hasn’t disected you ‘for science’ has he_

 **you** : _hey yeah right number & no im fine_

 **you** : _i was busy on my way_

 **JYNuine** : _big news hurry_

 **JYNuine** : _also no one uses &_

 **you** : _im no one now?_

 **you** : _you cant see but im crying_

 **you** : _just crushed ur so mean_

 **JYNuine** : _just get over here_

 

* * *

 

 

Jyn was pulling on her gloves by the time Bodhi got there, already dressed in her customary dark jeans and red jacket.

“Took you long enough,” but it wasn’t angry.

“Sorry, I was fixing something for you,” Bodhi said, holding out a hand. Jyn wandered nearer, intrigued, and he opened his hand to reveal a small black eye mask. Jyn took it and frowned at it.

“A mask?”

Bodhi nodded.

“Yeah, if you’re going to be doing your thing near cameras like you did last night at the precinct, you’re going to need more protection than the face paint.”

Jyn shrugged, put it on, and wrinkled her nose.

“Oh, it feels weird. I’m gonna have to get used to that,” she said, touching the bridge of her nose that was covered with the leathery mask. 

“So!” Bodhi said, slapping his hands together and rubbing them. “We’ve got to intercept that truck shipment from Calrissian Imports, which should be arriving at the docks in about,” Bodhi trailed off, tapping rapidly at his computer, “fifteen minutes! That should give you enough time to get down there and set up.”

Jyn gave a feral grin.

“Perfect!”

 

* * *

 

 

Rogue crouched on top of a stack of giant metal shipping containers at the docks. Because of Jedha Bay’s location, it was a major shipping port between the other cities along the water front. 

Cloud City was around seventy miles farther up the coast, but because of traffic, it could take nearly two and a half hours on good days. That’s where the pick-up was coming from. She needed to know where they were going.

Rogue would have follow them first, then stop them before they can deliver.

(Her motorcycle was stashed nearby for tailing.)

Two, large Penske-like trucks, all black rolled up.

It was go-time.

Several people dressed in black jumped out of the first one, and split, some to go open the doors of the second truck, some to stand guard, and some to pick up the shipment.

The ones for the shipment disappeared inside a container, and each came back out with a crate maybe three square feet wide. 

Rogue’s eyes widened. She hadn’t know there was going to be that much. 

It took about ten minutes for them to load up the trucks, and by the time they were done, Rogue counted about twenty crates. 

This was worse than she thought.

They loaded back up and the trucks started out.

“Nightwatch, we’re moving out. Do you have our location?” she hissed, as she jumped down off the stack and pulled out her motorcycle.

_“Yeah, I’ve got you. Don’t turn off your comm, or I’ll lose you!”_

“Got it.”

She followed the trucks a street or two away, Nightwatch navigating her.

_“Okay, they’re turning right now and going through a gate. It might be time to ditch the ride.”_

“Copy that. Thanks.”

_“Remember, don’t turn off the comms!”_

“I won’t.”

Rogue turned down an alley and parked behind a dumpster, then grappled up a building directly across from the gated area.

That was definitely one of KrenTech less obvious labs.

The guys were unloading the crates now, some standing guard, but very apathetically. 

Rogue gave a quick grin. This was going to be fun.

She shot a flash-bang right at the feet of the cluster of guards at the forefront and with that distraction, ziplined down, pulling out her truncheons as she did so.

The five guards were knocked unconscious quickly, and then the real part began. There were maybe seven others, all with machine guns who advanced on her, firing rapidly. Rogue took cover behind the truck. She shot three arrows in quick succession. Three of them dropped. Two branched off from the others, to corner her, probably. Instead of hiding, Rogue advanced on the first two. She jumped around shot one with an arrow, fought the other with a truncheon in one hand. Three more of them were trying to get the crates inside. Rogue shot an explosive arrow in front of them, knocking one backwards. The other two pulled out pistol and shot at her. She rolled to avoid it. Swinging a leg as she came up from her roll, she knocked one down and out. The other was taken out with a few whacks. 

The crates read khyberlium.

It was still in its chemical form.

Before she could contemplate that, more shot rang out, and she rolled instinctively. The two left, tossed down their guns, now empty and useless. Rogue tossed down her bow. They launched themselves at her, and she took quick steps backward, dodging. She grabbed her truncheons and ducked at a right hook. She swung and cracked the knee of one. The last one, grabbed a knife and swiped at her. She jumped back. The man tried to left hook her. It hit her ear, and the comm crackled. She yanked it out. Rogue feinted one way, lunged the other way to tackle him. The knife snagged and pulled through her jacket, digging into the skin of her stomach. Rogue gave the man a jab to the nose. Another jab to the head knocked him out.

Oh, god, knife wounds sucked.

Rogue sucked in a breath and gasped immediately.

Oh, god, that really fucking sucked.

She pressed a forearm to her stomach and limped over to the crates.

Khyberlium...

She doubled over, sucked in the air through her teeth. She had to get rid of these crates. The laboratory was sitting on the edge of the water; she could dump them in, and render the chemical useless. Kyber in its chemical form was completely harmless when dissolved in water. Hell, there was already khyberlium in the water, and more concentrated amounts by the lab wouldn't be odd. 

Twenty crates to dump, she was on a time limit, and was bleeding out.

The perks of being a vigilante.

She peeled off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist, groaning as she did so. Hopefully that should help.

 

* * *

 

 

Jyn groaned and knocked her head back against the wall.

Damn. She felt pale.

She couldn’t walk this one off. She needed help. It’s not like she could exactly _go_ to the hospital. They’d want to know just _how_ she got such a brutal injury and that would only lead to even _more_ nasty and incriminating questions. Not that she was a criminal. She _wasn’t_. It was just... questionable. 

Oh, great, now she was rambling internally. 

She pushed off the wall. She could think of one person and one person only who could fix her without freaking out. 

 

* * *

 

 

Cassian laughed.

“Yeah, okay, Ana, I just need to step out for a minute, alright? It’s getting hot in here.”

A laugh floated from the living room.

“Have to meet your other girlfriend?” she called.

Cassian shook his head, grinning and pulled open the door.

The smile immediately dropped from his face.

Jyn was leaning heavily against the wall, just a few feet from his door, both forearms covered in blood, her black tank top _soaked_. She was pale and only partly-conscious. She looked up suddenly, dazed, and stumbled forward.

“Cassian - ” and collapsed.

Cassian surged forward, catching her under her knees. 

“Ana!” he shouted, half-running back inside his apartment.

Ana jumped from the couch, words partly formed on her lips, but her eyes widened before she said anything. 

“ _Dios mios_ ,” she gasped, before quickly becoming professional. “Cassian, put her on the bed, don’t jostle her too much!”

Cassian couldn’t say anything, just nodded, frantically, before carrying her into his room and laying her gently on the mattress. Ana soon reappeared, holding towels and antiseptic. She shooed Cassian gently, and peeled back Jyn’s tank top.

“Cassian,” she gasped, “she has to go the hospital!”

Jyn revived somewhat then, surging upwards and snagging Cassian’s collar with her bloodied hand.

“ _No!_ ” she choked out. “No - hospitals, I can’t - I’m the - ” she coughed - “vigilante.”

Cassian’s eyes widened.

She was - she was the vigilante. 

“Trust - _trust you_.”

“Cassian, she has to -”

“Ana, Jyn trusts me, or she wouldn’t have come here. Can’t you do _enough_ here?”

Ana groaned, mumbled something under her breath in Spanish, but nodded.

“Si, Cassian, I can, but I will _not_ be happy about it,” Ana said, quickly pulling her hair back into a ponytail. “Now be helpful, or I will ban you from this room.”

Cassian nodded.

“Of course. Of course, I’ll do whatever I can.”

Jyn’s hand was still tight on his collar. 

“Trust you,” she insisted again, before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, as you can see i have said 5 of 20. that's a rough estimate, because i am operating without an outline, so it might be less, will hopefully be more, but we'll see :D  
> Next chapter: more angst, Ana has a chat with Cassian, Bodhi visits Jyn's new flat, and Jyn limps around for a few days


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it is, chapter 6, im updating now because on saturday is my nephew's first bday so i'll be busy all day for that. after that though, I'll get back on track for publishing on saturdays/fridays

Bodhi paced anxiously around the basement. Where was Jyn, where was Jyn, where was she? Once she had gotten to the laboratory, her comm had gone offline, and he had no idea if she was okay or not. 

(Knowing Jyn, she was probably not.)

He was going to have to go after her... it didn't matter if Bodhi had zero training in physical, fighting stuff, Jyn was his friend and needed him.

With that in mind, Bodhi grabbed his sweat jacket from his chair and grabbed his car keys. Just as he made his way out of the old house, his new phone rang, making him jump. He fumbled with it for a moment, then answered it.

"Hello? Cassian?" 

"Yeah, yeah, it's me," Cassian said. He sounded out of breath. "Look, do you know where Jyn is?"

"Oh, god, Cassian, do you? Is she okay?" Bodhi demanded, forgetting for a minute that Cassian might not know about her "other job."

"Look, Bodhi, she came by tonight, she's - she's injured," Cassian said, voice shaky. "I need to know what happened. Do you know?"

"Yeah, well, no, not exactly, but I know how she ended up getting hurt, I guess, and," Bodhi groaned. "Cassian, is she gonna be okay?"

He heard a sigh crackle through the speakers.

"Maybe you should come over here."

Bodhi nodded, forgetting Cassian couldn't see, then said,

"Okay, yeah, I'll be right there."

 

* * *

 

 

_The Partisans were spread all over the world, originating in the Middle East, but now nearly everywhere. They thought themselves the protectors, the guardians of the world, but with the responsibility of protecting, came the responsibility of pruning. They were responsible for the attacks on September 11, 2001, for the Chicago Fire, for World Wars I and II, for the American Civil War, for the French Revolution, for the American Revolution, even for the Great Fire of London and the sacking of Rome. Some said they had an insane, twisted love of the survival of the fittest and the evolution of mankind and shouldn’t be taking the fate of the world into their own hands. Others believed they did the world great a great service in all of this.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Saw Gerrara was head of the Great Britain Division._

_Jyn discovered this when she was eleven._

_._

_._

_._

_"Faster, Jyn, you can do better than that!"_

_Jyn bared her teeth, and threw her shoulder into the attacking person. Saw only demanded the best, and the best she was going to give. With a final spin, she knocked the last Partisan to the ground._

_._

_._

_._

_He was never pleased with what she did, no matter how much she improved, not matter how much faster, better, stronger she got. Sometimes she felt hurt. Other times she told herself it was because he couldn’t afford to give praise, even when she saw him praising another._

_._

_._

_._

_She felt like a disappointment._

_That’s why she left for uni at eighteen, even though he argued, but she wasn’t going to be on his leash anymore, she was her own woman and was going to be someone, make a name for herself other that “Erso’s daughter.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Jyn’s lower abdomen ached.

As in, throbbing, pulsing, white hot _pain_. She tried to stifle a groan.

(It didn’t work.)

She cracked open an eye. She really hoped she wasn’t in a hospital. By the time Cassian got her inside, she was delusional and couldn’t really remember what she told Cassian. She had a vague idea that her being the vigilante might’ve slipped out, but was _sincerely_ hoping it hadn’t. 

Either way, Cassian was going to demand an explanation and she was going to have to deliver a good one, because no matter how convincing a lie she gave anyone else, Cassian always saw through it.

(Though her lie game was _always_ skewed when she was in pain or on pain meds.)

Jyn was still in Cassian’s flat. In his room, propped up on the bed, curtains closed at the windows, door open a crack, and no lights were on.

(Thank god.)

She flexed her arm; there was an IV stuck in her inner elbow. She tilted her head back and saw a bag of blood. 

The door opened and Cassian slipped in, lines tight around his eyes and lips draw into a line.

“You’re awake.”

Jyn gave a nod, then tried to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper.

Cassian moved near silently across the room to hand her a cup of water with a straw, and she sipped at it eagerly. Once her mouth wasn’t dry and she could speak again, she asked,

“How long was I out?”

“Seventeen hours. It’s nearly four-thirty pm now. I told Draven you got the flu, don’t worry about it,” he said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed at her knees. “Jyn -”

“What’d I tell you last night?” she asked quickly, cutting him off. Cassian closed his eyes, rubbed his hand across his eyes and up into his hair.

“You said you couldn’t go to the hospital because you were the vigilante.” He said it all quickly, like he was forcing the words out like they tasted vile. Then, “You said you trusted me.”

He looked at her then, inexorably drawing her eyes to his, and she couldn’t look away, could never do it without some great effort, effort she didn’t have right now.

“Did you mean it?” he asked gently, like he didn’t want her to break and honestly? She was glad of it, because at this point she might.

“Yes. Yes, I meant _every_ word.” She swallowed, because now she had to force out words she’d rather not say. “I was going to tell you that night I wanted you at the bar. But I chickened out. I was going to tell you what I was doing, and what I _did_ , but... I didn’t.”

She pushed her head back against the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut. His hand found hers and she held it tight.

“I was going to tell you... because that night I found a drive, at that old KrenTech warehouse. It had videos on it, videos of Krennic blackmailing and extorting scientists for their work... scientists like my father.”

Jyn swallowed again, painfully.

“He called Bodhi a few nights ago. Bodhi didn’t pick up and he left a message. He left a message and he knows what Krennic is up to and - and everything is gone, Cassian. They took it from our flat,” she ended, miserably. “All our evidence just... _gone_.”

Cassian would probably leave her now, abandon her just like everyone else and leave her alone to handle what she couldn’t handle alone anymore.

“Jyn,” he whispered, and his thumb brushed across her cheek, catching the tears she didn’t know were falling. “Jyn.”

He leaned to her, put his arms around her shoulders and _hugged_ her. Jyn curled her fingers into his shirt, and pressed her face into his shoulder and closed her eyes and focused on Cassian. Because Cassian kept her sane, Cassian was warm and solid and _safe_ and she didn’t know what she’d do without him.

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me, Jyn? I could’ve, _would’ve_ helped.”

Jyn pushed on him a little so she could look him in the face.

“How was I to know you wouldn’t turn me in? Or leave me? Or -”

“Is that really what you think of me?” Cassian cut in, quietly, something like honest confusion in his voice, on his face. “No, Jyn. I would never leave you. I want to help you.”

Jyn gave a watery smile at that, and wiped her eyes, then shoved Cassian in the shoulder, making her wince.

“Don’t be a sap, Andor.”

The door opened again, and Ana entered cautiously.

“Jyn, glad to see you’re awake. How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Jyn said, trying to joke, but she _did_ actually feel like shit.

Ana nodded, and shooed Cassian so she could change her bandages.

“The wound wasn’t as deep as it looked, but was fairly long and cut through some muscle. I stitched you up, but you lost a lot of blood, and you’ll need to take some antibiotics so you don’t get infected, along with painkillers. Whatever you did last night to get that, you won’t be able to do any strenuous activity for at least a good two weeks, alright? Give it four to five days before you try to go back to work. Normally, we’d keep you on bed rest for at least a week, but I have a feeling that you’re not going to accept that. I’m not kidding, though. Take it easy,” Ana said, giving Jyn a pointed look. “Your friend Bodhi said he’ll keep an eye on you.”

Jyn shot up at that, then stifled a curse as she fell back.

“Bodhi’s here?” she ground out.

Ana nodded, glancing back at Cassian. 

“He came here last night. Cassian called him.”

“Can I see him?” Jyn asked, looking across Ana’s shoulder at Cassian.

“He’s been itching to see you,” Cassian said, nodding, and slipping out to get him.

“Ana,” Jyn began, catching her sleeve. Ana raised her eyebrows at her. “Look, I - thanks. For patching me up, I mean. You won’t - you won’t _tell_ anyone, though, about... _anything_ , will you?”

Ana shot an amused look.

“Doctor-patient confidentiality, Erso,” she said with a little smile. “Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t. Which I don’t want to. You’ve done good in this town.”

And just like that, the amount of people who knew who she was doubled.

 

* * *

 

 

Bodhi burst through that door.

“Jyn!” he exclaimed. 

Jyn smiled at him and gave him a wave.

“Hey, Bodhi.”

“I’m so happy you’re okay! After your comm shorted out, I got worried, I was going to go after you, but then Cassian called me, and - I’m so glad you’re awake,” he ended, breathlessly.

“Bodhi, please, calm down, I’m okay now.”

He took a deep breath and plopped down at the foot of the bed and put a hand on her ankle.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ana pulled Cassian into the kitchen.

“Look,” she began, shifting on her feet. “I’m going to ask you something and I need you to answer honestly.”

Cassian frowned. What was this about?

“Okay, what is it?”

“Have you ever been in a relationship with Jyn?”

Cassian’s eyebrows shot up. A relationship? With _Jyn_? Why would she ask _that_?

“No, no, I haven’t. Why do you ask?”

She ducked her head then, a little embarrassed.

“It just - the way you both interact with each other... last night... you looked like you cared about her in more ways than just a friend. Jyn too, when she spoke to you, and I... _no lo sé_ , it’s probably just being partners.”

Cassian caught Ana’s hand.

“If you thought I looked differently at Jyn, it was only because she’s my friend, and I was worried about her. I’d look the same way if it were you, or Bodhi, or Kay.”

Ana smiled then, reassured. Well, she looked _mostly_ reassured.  

“Well, I have second shift tomorrow, so I won’t be around for dinner. Both of you need to eat, alright?”

Cassian laughed a little.

“We will, don’t worry.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cassian juggled a bag of takeout, a box of ramen, and his phone in his hands all while trying to unlock the door. He managed to finally, albeit very loudly, and kicked to door open.

“Jyn, I’m home!” he called out, setting the food onto the counter. Bodhi wasn’t in the living room, so maybe he was back there. He pushed open his door; Jyn was curled up on the bed, tucked beneath blankets, watching Monk on TV.

“Hey, how’re you doing?” he asked, entering the room fully. 

Jyn lifted her head to look at him.

“It hurts. I wanted to get more painkillers, but I couldn’t get up without Bodhi,” she told him. Cassian frowned.

“Did you try to move around without someone? Where is Bodhi, anyway?”

“Like I told you, Bodhi wasn’t here and I needed the meds.” She shrugged a shoulder. “I’ve been through worse.”

Cassian huffed and handed her the pills and a glass of water. As she took them, he said,

“You should’ve called me, I would’ve gotten here sooner.”

Jyn shot him a weak glare.

“I won’t have you killing yourself just so I won’t suffer a little pain.”

Slowly, painfully, she pushed herself up into sitting, and flung a hand out to stop him from helping.

“No. I can do it.”

“Masochist,” he said, shaking his head. “Now I brought some takeout from that Italian place you like. Hungry?”

“Hella,” she said, eyes widening at the thought of food. “Haven’t had a decent meal in ages.”

“Jyn, I don’t think takeout is generally considered a ‘decent meal,’” he said as he left.

He returned quickly and handed her a foil bowl of pasta. He settled at her feet with his own, and after a few minutes, he looked up and said,

“Oh, I forgot to tell you what I found out today.”

Jyn looked up eagerly from her pasta and motioned for him to continue.

“The guns? They were supplied by Empire Incorporated, the same company KrenTech uses.”

A savage smile spread over Jyn’s face.

“Krennic’s getting sloppy.”

Cassian couldn’t help but smile back.

“We’ll get him soon, Jyn. I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so not as action packed as last chapter, but we covered a lot of ground.  
> Next chapter we have: Han and Jyn take a ride to the Undercity, Cassian confronts Jyn in her new flat about leaving, Baze calls Jyn, and Cass gets a codename


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the chapter a week late omg but things piled up and this is as soon as it could get it out. Anyway, the next two month's are going to be very busy and I don't know if I will be able to get another chapter out, bit hopefully I will, but just keep in mind it'll probably be a while.
> 
> Also, just think Alan Tudyk in a lab coat and goggles :D my brother would like you to know that he came up with Cass's vigilante name lmao

Jyn winced as she took a step forward. It had been practically a week, and she could walk without help. That didn’t mean it wasn’t painful, because it was, but she could do it. She needed to do it, because Han was going to pick her up, and knowing for sure if Krennic was the one who hired Hutt was vitally important. 

Jyn fingered the long, blonde wig. Hiding who she really was, was necessary when going into Hutt’s territory. She might be reckless, but she wasn’t stupid. She also had an inkling of what would be in Han’s trunk, but she knew when to look the other way.

Maybe that made her a bad detective, but she would do what had to be done. 

She tucked her hair up under the wig, and dug out brown contacts. That should hopefully do it. Jyn adjusted the low cut shirt. She didn’t like it, but she needed to blend in a little. She took a step back and glanced around her flat. It a dingy, one room apartment, creaky wood floors, and peeling wallpaper, and close to the Undercity, but it was good enough for now.

Jyn slowly made her way to the window and watched as a gray Ford Falcon pulled up. She honestly didn’t know why Han loved that car so much. 

Oh well.

She’d ponder his idiocies later.

 

* * *

 

 

“You sure you should’ve come out, Erso?” Han asked, pulling up slowly into Hutt’s territory. “Hypothetically, I could’ve done it by myself.”

His mostly Bernese Mountain dog, Chewie, lifted his head from the back seat and gave a low growl. Han glanced back at him.

“Well, me and Chewie.”

Jyn nodded firmly.

“I’ll be fine.”

Han didn’t look convinced but didn’t argue.

“So,” Jyn began, needing to do something or she felt like she’d rip her own skin off, “your wire is inside your collar, so _don’t_ knock it loose. We’re going to need to be able to keep in touch. I swear, Solo, if you blow this for me, I’ll have your head.”

Han raised his hands in surrender, driving with his knees for a moment.

“It won’t happen, I promise. Trust me,” he said, but sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Jyn gave him a warning glare. “ _Trust me_ ,” he said again, low as two big thugs came around a corner.

Han smooth-talked his way into getting a meeting with Hutt, while Jyn sat in the passenger seat looking pretty and Chewie watched them warily. He was able to convince them to let Jyn sit in the car with Chewie while he sneaked his way around.

So while Han was making his way inside the large building, Jyn was stuck in a car with two big goons nearby eyeing her cleavage. Yet another reason she disliked unnecessarily low shirts.

“ _Hello? God, I sound like an idiot talking to myself_.” Han’s voice crackled over the com into her ear.

“Han, sweetie, I hate to break it to you, but you always sound like an idiot.”

“ _Very funny_.”

“I know, I’m hilarious, aren’t I, Chewie?”

They fell silent then, and Jyn heard paper rustling, and the clicking of a keyboard.

“Anything yet?”

“ _If there is anything, I will tell you!_ ”

More silence. More toe-bouncing-anxiously, needing to _move_ silence.

(She hated this kind of silence most.)

“ _Got it. It was definitely Krennic. Downloading... now._ ”

Jyn wanted to laugh, or maybe cry, or maybe scream, or maybe all of the above. Instead, she closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. That relief was shattered when she heard a gunshot echoing.

(No, no, no, no, Han don’t ruin this for her, please.)

She sat up straighter when she caught the two goons glancing at each other and then her, and leaned forward slightly in her seat, watching the entrance nervously. She wasn’t in optimal condition to fight, even she knew that, and it’d hurt as hell, but she might not have a choice. 

Han was sprinting frantically out the door, with several people chasing him.

"START THE CAR!"

She started the car, yanked her pistol out from the glove box and knee-capped the two thugs, and was cocking it again when Han jumped in the car, threw it in a 180, and sped off, tires squealing.

Once out of Hutt territory, Jyn turned to Han impatiently.

“Well, did you get it?”

Han reached inside his vest and pulled something out. He held out in his hand a flash drive and glanced at her with a grin.

“Sure as hell did.”

“Han, you wonderful human being! I could kiss you!” she exclaimed turning it over in her hand, before tucking it securely in her bra.

Han laughed.

“Well, I mean, if you insist.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jyn eased her way up the stairs, taking out the contacts as she did. Her abdomen was starting to ache with a vengeance. She needed painkillers, and she was honestly never more appreciative of them. 

Once in her flat, she pulled off the wig and tossed it on the bar, kicked off her shoes, and lost the less than comfortable shirt. Her pajama shirt was laying on the arm of the couch and she pulled that on appreciatively. She’d barely made it five steps towards the kitchen and painkillers, when the door burst open. 

She spun on instinct, hand going to her knife to throw, but caught herself when she saw it was Cassian.

Wait, Cassian?

How did she know she lived here now, she hadn’t told him?

Jyn didn’t get to ask him, though, because he was storming towards her.

“What the hell were you thinking, going into Hutt territory, with Solo, while injured?!  _Qué puñetas?!_ ” he demanded, crowding in close.

Jyn glared up at him, not backing down.

"As you can see, I'm _fine_!" She said loudly.

Cassian groaned and pushed his fingers into his hair.

"Jyn, that's not the point! The point is you could have been! It wasn't safe!"

"Cassian, the city isn't safe and in a detective, how do you think it'll go down? Why should i hide? I'm fine now!"

"No, Jyn, you're not!" He yelled, sounding... distressed? "You were injured a week ago, and you're not healed all the way yet!"

Jyn scowled and crossed her arms.

"I'm fine. I can walk, it could've even have been that bad, it was -"

"Wasn't that bad?!" Cassian roared, and Jyn blinked and took a step back. He took a heaving breath and rubbed his face. "Jyn, you were bleeding out by the time you got to me, what if - what if it was too late, Jyn, you could've -" he moved closer again, fingers gripping her upper arms hard. "You could've died." His voice faltered on the last word and he bent his head. Jyn's face softened suddenly.

"Cass-" she began, but she stopped breaking his name clean in half when he looked up and met her eyes, and she saw something in his dark eyes that - that scared her. Something like fear, and sadness, and anger, and something else that made her avert her eyes. "I'm - sorry."

Cassian heaved another breath and dragged his hand down his face.

"Don't apologize. I shouldn't have - I overreacted."

Jyn shifted on his feet, then pulled the drive out.

"Han was able to get this. It was Krennic," she offered, displaying it on her open palm. Cassian couldn't stop this proud little smirk for appearing, and his took it, touching her arm where he'd gripped her.

"You're amazing, Jyn. I am sorry I shouted, i just... I was worried."

Jyn gave a tight smile and shrugged a shoulder.

"That's alright."

Cassian's fingers slid up from her arm to her shoulder.

"Do you have a computer? We can check it out." 

Jyn's smile turned savage.

"Of course."

As she dug it out of her bag, Cassian scoped out her flat.

"Was this really the best you could do?" He asked as he sat next to her on the couch. Jyn huffed, and poked at him.

"Well, when you're a Jedha City detective, and also a vigilante, and your flat as just been ransacked, it's better to get a not-expensive flat," Jyn said dryly.

"True," Cassian laughed, "but was it necessary for such a bad quality one?"

"There's no lease," Jyn said shortly, by way of explanation. Cassian nodded.

"Ah." They said nothing else as he plugged the drive into the computer. "Ready?" He asked. Jyn gave a firm nod.

"Ready."

 

* * *

 

 

Kay pushed his goggles up and onto his forehead, leaning back in his chair. He scratched at his hair. All was quiet in the lab. His rather annoying, constant worry-wart "partner," Carter Threepio, who went by "C," had left several hours ago, and Kay was finally able to get some actual work done. He leaned over his desk, and picked up a clip board with his written queue. Yes, it was on the computer, but he liked having on paper.

Ah, the odd shard of glass for in Jyn Erso's flat. He could finally get to that. 

Cassian would be happy. He was always worried about Jyn, sometimes a little to much. Kay didn't understand it sometimes.

Kay decided he'd better just run it through the microscope first.  

Well. That's surprising. The glass wasn't completely glass. He'd seen something like this before, when there was a break in at the KrenTech headquarters a few months ago. 

Cassian should know.

 

* * *

 

 

Cassian's phone rang. 

Cassian paused in the kitchen, from where he was reheating some take-out, and answered.

"Andor."

He could feel Jyn's eyes on him as he listened to Kay on the other side.

(He could always feel Jyn's eyes on him.)

"Alright, thank you Kay."

He returned to Jyn, holding a plate of food in his hand, and couldn't help a smile.

"That was Kay." Jyn gestured for him to continue."Remember the break in at KrenTech a while ago and there was a bit of glass from a test tube? The glass from your apartment matches it."

Jyn's eyes widened and she stood, excited, and paced somehow.

"But what was in the test tube? And why was it at my flat?" She spun and faced Cassian, exhilarated, just as she felt whenever they were getting somewhere, the thrill of the hunt spiking her heart rate.

Cassian couldn't help a soft smile. He loved watching her, it was like he could see gears turning, puzzle pieces clicking into place. The other men said she was Sherlock Holmes, that she was made to he a detective. They also had this weird, though well placed fear, but it was like they avoided her when they could. It seemed like only Dameron, Draven, and himself treated and approached her like another human. Maybe it was her past, the fact she was the only survivor of the catastrophe that killed her parents, and she wasn't found, until she showed up again at 26. It wasn't fair to her to treat her like that.

Across from him, Jyn stopped. 

"I need to go to KrenTech tonight."

Cassian's eyes widened.

"Jyn, don't be insane!"

She turned on him, eyes narrowing.

"What? You can't stop me."

"You're still injured."

"It's not hard. It'll be a quick mission, in and out."

Cassian's jaw clenched. She was backing him into a corner.

"Jyn," he said carefully. "If you insist on going, I'm going with you."

Jyn looked surprised. She obviously wasn't excepting that.

"You'll - you'll what?"

"Go with you, Jyn. I'm not letting you go by yourself again."

She quickly recovered, shaking her head.

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not gonna let you become a vigilante."

"Well, I'm not letting you go by yourself, so here we are."

Jyn glowered at him before heaving a great sigh.

"You're insufferable."

"You're impossible."

"Get in the car, jackass."

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh, Jyn, what are you-" Bodhi stopped, eyes widening comically, mouth gaping when he saw Cassian at Jyn's elbow. Jyn waved a hand and his not-yet-voiced concerns.

"He insisted on being an idiot and coming with me to break into KrenTech."

Bodhi stared at the both of them as Jyn tried to breeze past, and Cassian followed, catching her elbow.

"But - I - well, he's going to need a name. I'd been thinking about if you ever got a partner what they'd be called, and i thought, you know, Hijack has a good ring to it. You know, Rogue and Hijack, and I-"

"Bodhi," Jyn said gently, cutting him off. "I promise you, I'll be fine. Cassian will be fine. We'll make sure we're both fine."

She glanced at Cassian and gave a smirk.

"But I like the sound of Hijak, too. What do you say, Cassian?" She asked casually, turning to him. "Ready to become a vigilante?"

Cassian gave a firm nod.

"Well, then, let's suit up."

 

* * *

 

 

Rogue hopped lightly up onto a ledge of the roof of the building directly across from the KrenTech building. Hijack, dressed in black jeans and a dark green jacket, stood next to her, pistols tucked carefully into holsters, one on his chest, one at his hip.

_"Rogue, Hijack, you copy?"_

Nightwatch was at their back, their eyes, ready to warn them at a moments notice.

They were ready, and they were pacing like a wolf, and they were coming for Krennic, and anyone who threatened Jedha City, and not hold back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it!! Next chapter should hopefully have: Rogue and Hijack break into KrenTech, they get some answers, they get into some trouble, Ana wants to know where Cassian has been, and Cassian doesn't deliver

**Author's Note:**

> BUM BUM BUM
> 
> what she's gonna do you don't know but I do mothafuckas 
> 
> Sorry it's been a long day
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter, as aforementioned, should be up in a week-ish


End file.
